De retour pour sauver le monde!
by chidori2
Summary: Tout commence par un accident de la route. Je sais c'est pas grand chose mais je ne veux rien dévoiler.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : De retour pour sauver le monde !

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : aventure,shonen ai, OOC,suspence, POV Heero

Couple : 1&2

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Chapitre1

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque je sens la voiture freiner brusquement. Que se passe-t-il ? J'allais poser la question à mon chauffeur, mais il n'était déjà plus dans la voiture. J'hésite à le suivre. Après tout les personnes qui en veulent à ma fortune ne manquent pas. Finalement la curiosité l'emporte et je sors du véhicule afin de voir de quoi il en retourne. J'avais raison de me méfier car je ne vois plus mon chauffeur. Je marche sur le bas-côté, restant sur mes gardes, tout en le cherchant des yeux. Je vois alors une moto gisant sur la route. Est-ce un leurre pour faire sortir mon chauffeur de la voiture ou tout simplement un accident ? Je distingue alors mon employé un peu plus bas sur la route en train d'aider le propriétaire du véhicule à se relever. Je décide de rester méfiant avant de m'approcher pour savoir si tout va bien. Ma première hypothèse n'est pas encore à écarter.

"Désolé, j'ai crevé. Ce n'est rien, plus peur que de mal !"

Là, je stoppe net. Cette voix! Non, c'est impossible! Ca fait des années que je le cherche, ça ne pouvait être lui ou bien le hasard se joue de mes talents de hacker. Je le vois se tourner vers sa moto. Là, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur manque un battement lorsque j'aperçois une tresse dépasser de son casque qu'il commence à ôter. Une fois son visage à découvert, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'identité du jeune homme. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. J'essaye d'oublier que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque afin de reprendre un peu plus d'assurance. Après avoir vérifié que je respirais encore et que je ne rêvais pas, je m'approche de lui. A entendre ses plaintes, ce ne peut être un sosie.

"Oh non! Ma moto chérie que j'aime plus que tout au monde! Elle est toute égratignée la pauvre. Maudit soit le connard qui a laissé trainer ce bout de verre sur la route. Pffffff! Comment je vais faire pour aller à mon rendez-vous maintenant?"

Mon chauffeur qui était toujours près de lui depuis qu'il lui était venu en aide, prend alors la parole.

"Je pense que mon patron voudra bien vous rendre service."

Avant même que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole, j'intervins. Je dois savoir et je ne veux en aucun qu'il y ait une oreille indiscrète. Il est donc temps pour mon employé de prendre congé.

"Cliff, vous pouvez disposer, je m'en charge !"

Le motard se raidit au son de ma voix.

"Mais monsieur. . ."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon portable au cas où j'aurais un pépin. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte et puis, n'oubliez pas que je sais me défendre."

"Bien monsieur."

Sur ceux, il se dirige vers la limousine, à l'intérieur de laquelle il disparaît. Quelques minutes plus tard, le moteur se met à gronder, puis la voiture nous dépasse et s'éloigne en direction de la ville. A présent nous sommes seuls et je peux enfin lui demander les explications que j'attends depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il est parti sans un mot. Il n'a toujours pas bougé. C'est étrange, en temps normal, il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus en hurlant un joyeux « Hee-chan ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué ! » Mais là, rien, aucune réaction. Apparemment, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Je me rend compte que j'ai du mal à respirer. Allez, Heero, qu'attends-tu ? Si tu continues à rester là à compter les mouches, il va encore te filer entre les doigts et tu ne pourras pas réaliser ta promesse. Courage ! C'est parti ! Je m'avance et lorsque j'arrive derrière lui, je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de me coller tout contre lui provoquant un frisson qui parcoure tout mon corps. Et là, je murmure au creux de son oreille ce que je me suis promis de faire.

"Où étais-tu, je t'ai cherché partout?"

Quel dégonflé! Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas réussi. Mais, on vient à peine de se retrouver et son manque de réaction m'a déstabilisé. Il se dégage de mon étreinte et se tourne vers moi. Je retiens alors mon souffle, il est aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs.

"Hee-chan, c'est bien toi?"

"Hn!"

Il m'enlace alors tendrement.

"Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué! Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Normalement, j'aurais dû m'enfuir mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Heero, pardonnes-moi ma faiblesse!"

"Hn?"

Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Pourquoi devrait-il s'enfuir? Et de quelle faiblesse parle-t-il? Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais oublié à quel point ils sont magnifiques. Deux améthystes à l'intérieur desquelles je peux voir. . . Du regret?

"Duo?"

"Désolé Hee-chan, mais, je dois réparer mon erreur!"

Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il? De quelle erreur parle-t-il? J'ai du mal à le comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Je le trouve vraiment très bizarre. Mais, lorsque je décide d'éclairer ce mystère, je sens un violent coup sur ma nuque. Je sombre alors dans l'inconscience.

A SUIVRE

Et voilà, une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la saison 2 de « Le colocataire », elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Merci de me laisser des reviews, ca me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage dans mon travail. Kisu.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : De retour pour sauver le monde !

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : aventure, shonen ai, OOC, suspense, POV Heero

Couple : 1&2

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Chapitre2

Je me réveille en pensant que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'a été qu'un rêve. Mais, le décor qui m'entoure et la douleur présente à le base de ma nuque me confirme bien que tout ceci n'est autre que la réalité. Cruel réalité d'ailleurs ! Voilà que je retrouve à peine Duo que celui-ci m'assomme avant de disparaître à nouveau. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il bien pu faire avec sa moto gisant toujours sur le bas-côté ? Mais, bien que j'aimerais analyser plus longuement cet étrange comportement de sa part, je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps. En effet, une mission de la plus haute importance m'a été confiée par le professeur J et j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. Je sors donc mon portable afin de rappeler mon chauffeur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me dirige vers l'immeuble de la compagnie J&G cité dans le mail envoyé par J. Le bâtiment est vraiment immense et je me demande bien pourquoi J n'a pas choisi un endroit plus discret pour abriter son laboratoire. Et pourquoi ce nom de société ? N'importe qui pourrait comprendre. Ma foi, je pense qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui m'a appris l'art de l'infiltration et de la discrétion. Je décide donc de cesser mes questions sur le pourquoi du comment et pénètre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sans me préoccuper de la demoiselle qui me reluque derrière son bureau d'accueil et, qui n'a qu'une envie c'est que je lui demande des renseignements, je prend l'ascenseur. Et, lorsque les portes se referment, je presse le bouton qui bloque l'ascenseur, puis à l'aide des touches qui mènent aux différents étages, je tape le code me permettant d'accéder au sous-sol. Après une dizaine de minutes et une descente qui me semble interminable, les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Cette absence de luminosité me met immédiatement en alerte. Je sors une lampe de poche que je porte toujours sur moi au cas où. Puis-je m'avance prudemment dans cette semi-obscurité tout en sortant mon revolver. Mais je n'aurai pas le loisir de m'en servir car, à peine ai-je eu le temps de faire quelques pas, que je sens une lame se presser contre ma carotide, m'obligeant ainsi à lâcher mon arme et ma lampe de poche avant de lever mes bras en l'air.

"En voilà un bon garçon ! Tu m'as l'air plutôt intelligent. On va voir si ce que je pense va se confirmer car, vois-tu, je ne sais pas encore si je vais te garder en vie. Cela va dépendre des réponses que tu vas me donner. Pour commencer, tu vas me dire qui tu es et ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Lorsque j'entends cette voix qui fait parcourir des milliers de frissons à travers mon corps, je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai à faire. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je tarde à répondre à ses questions. Du coup il presse davantage sa lame sur mon cou.

"Dépêches-toi de répondre, je ne suis pas très patient. Donc je ne compte pas passer la nuit ici alors réponds ! Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ?"

Je réussi enfin à me reprendre afin de répondre.

"Duo, c'est moi !"

"Hee-chan, mais que viens-tu faire ici ?"

Avant de lui répondre, je me baisse et récupère mon arme que je range soigneusement dans son étui, situé à l'arrière de mon pantalon, ainsi que ma lampe avec laquelle je l'éclaire.

"J m'a contacté car il avait besoin de mon aide et je crois qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Bon ben vu les conséquences, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine que je garde le secret."

"Le secret ? Quel secret ?"

Il se met à se tortiller légèrement, signe chez lui de nervosité. Ce secret est-il donc si inavouable ?

"Eh bien, tu sais qu'après la guerre j'ai disparu."

Sans blague, j'ai même remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. On était tous fous d'inquiétude.

"Je sais et cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de te semer à chaque fois puisque tout le monde sait à quel point tu es. . ."

Il s'interrompt brusquement dans sa phrase. On dirait qu'il vient de percuter quelque chose d'important. Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me sortir ?

"Attends voir! J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit « on était tous fous d'inquiétude ». Est-ce tu t'es compté dans le lot ?"

"Bien sûr que non imbécile, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité. Je savais très bien que tu t'en sortais tout seul. La guerre était fini et je sais très bien que t'es assez débrouillard pour t'en sortir tout seul."

S'il savait à quel point j'étais inquiet, il me traquerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours voire des miens avec ses blagues idiotes. J'espère que Quatre saura tenir sa langue s'il jamais ils se revoient un jour.

"Je prend ça pour un compliment. Enfin bref ! ( sorry petite référence à « ma famille d'abord » ) Si j'ai disparu, c'est parce que je me suis mis au service des mads pour des missions secrètes. Je devais donc couper tout contact avec mes anciens camarades de guerre. Ce fut un choix très difficile mais je savais bien qu'après la guerre, vous n'étiez plus obligés de me supporter. J'ai donc préféré partir avant vous. Et puis une partie de moi avait besoin d'action."

Je sais pertinemment de quelle partie de lui il parle. « Shinigami ». Le dieu de la mort indompté de notre Duo internationale. Sa double personnalité toujours assoiffé de sang et jamais rassasié. Mais, même si je comprend ses problèmes avec Shinigami, je suis tout de même en colère par sa première raison évoquée. Et je ne vais pas me priver pour lui dire mon point de vue à ce sujet.

"Tu as eu tort. La preuve, Quatre était mort d'inquiétude. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as pu être égoïste. Tout ça par peur d'être rejeté."

"Pffff ! Je t'interdis de me traiter d'égoïste ou de critiquer mon choix qui est parfaitement justifié. Si j'étais resté, Quatre aurait du faire la nounou et sa relation avec Trowa n'aurait jamais pu évoluer dans le bon sens. Wu fei avait déjà envisagé d'aller vivre avec Sally. Et toi… Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier et ce qui est fait est fait alors on va arrêter de perdre du temps avec ses histoires et revenir à nos moutons."

Le sujet était clos. Je ne pourrais donc jamais savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire à mon sujet.

"Je disais donc que je faisais des missions secrètes pour le compte des vieux schnocks. Ces missions avait pour but de traquer et d'assassiner des personnes qui s'intéresseraient de près ou de loin aux travaux des mads. Généralement, ces personnes avaient pour intention de reconstruire des robots mobiles en particulier des Gundams. Et alors que j'étais sur ma dernière mission . . ."

Il baisse alors la tête et se met à rougir comme un gamin pris en faute.

"Continues !"

"Ben pour tout te dire, je crois que si on en est là, c'est de ma faute."

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"J'ai raté ma dernière mission. Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer ma dernière cible. Elle s'est enfuie après m'avoir repéré et je l'ai poursuivi à moto. Malheureusement, elle était armée et une de ses balles a fini par se loger dans ma roue et j'ai crevé. C'est là que ton chauffeur s'est arrêté pour me venir en aide."

Il continue de façon précipité son récit alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Il a du se douter que j'allais le rappeler à l'ordre pour m'avoir assommé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis douté qu'il devait connaître le lieu du labo des profs alors je me suis hâté de venir ici. Tout au long du chemin je gardais l'espoir que je m'inquiétais pour rien, que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte mais, arrivé sur les lieux, l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux."

"Comment ça ? Attends une minute pour répondre! Avant je veux savoir quelque chose. Comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici avant moi ? J'ai vu que tu avais laissé ta moto sur le bas-côté."

"Ben comment te dire ? Ah oui ! Tu sais le Bon Dieu m'a donné une paire de pouces. J'ai donc décidé de m'en servir pour faire du stop. Alors tu t 'attendais pas à ce genre de plan n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais sans doute que j'avais un hélicoptère à disposition au cas où. Désolé de te décevoir mais non."

"Baka."

"Bon, sinon pour en revenir à ta première question. J'ai donc jeté un coup d'oeil attentif un peu partout. Les laboratoires ainsi que les systèmes informatiques ont été saccagés. Les mads été seuls à travailler ici, il y a beaucoup de traces de sang mais en revanche aucune trace de leurs corps. Je me demande s'il ne s'en sont pas débarrassé."

"Je ne crois pas non. Ils auront besoin d'eux pour reconstruire les Gundams. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils coopèreront. Quoi que je me méfie du vieux J. Il serait prêt à tout pour sauver sa carcasse. Mouais, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Bon on verra ça plus tard. D'abord Duo, j'aimerais savoir si tu savais pour le compte de qui bossaient-ils."

"Non. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Je pensais qu'ils faisaient simplement joujou dans leur coin."

"Possible mais il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'ils offraient leurs services à quelqu'un. Je voudrais également te demander si tu ouïe dire, à tout hasard, d'un des projets sur lequel ils travaillaient."

"Là, je crois que tu rêves mon bichon. Ce n'est pas parce que je faisais des missions pour eux que j'étais rentré dans leurs bonnes grâce, et encore moins celles de J pour qu'ils me fassent partager le fruit de leurs expériences. D'ailleurs je n'avais accès au labo qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, autant dire jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas grave je trouverai bien de quoi il en retourne. J m'a donné quelques indications au cas où."

"Quoi comme indications ?"

"Chut ! Ecoutes !"

Je lui intime le silence car il me semble percevoir un bruit de mécanique rouillée. Il ne fait plus aucun bruit et ce silence absolu me permet de confirmer que mon ouïe ne m'a pas fait défaut. En effet, ce son provient de l'ascenseur qui entame sa descente aux enfers. Un regard vers Duo m'indique qu'il a clairement compris et il se poste à droite de l'ouverture. Quant à moi je me place juste en face des portes, mon revolver levé vers celles-ci. Duo me fait de grands gestes. Je met quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il me fait signe d'éteindre ma lampe. Quel imbécile je fais ! On sent que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus été sur le terrain.

Je cesse de maudire mon imprudence lorsque j'entends le petit « ding » sonore caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes. La faible lumière de l'ascenseur ayant survécu à la panne du sous-sol me laisse entrevoir un type en costume noir. Décidément les méchants portent toujours la même chose, va savoir pourquoi. Bref, en tout cas il est plutôt baraqué et, un corps à corps avec ce mec, dans l'état de non-entraînement dans lequel je me suis plongé ces dernières années, risque de me faire mal. J'ai pas intérêt à perdre mon arme des mains.

Je le vois qui porte ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste il en sort un flingue, puis un autre objet assez petit et noir. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Il lève son arme dans ma direction. Je le laisse faire sans la moindre inquiétude puisqu'il ne peut pas me voir dans le noir. Je reste donc là sans bouger d'un seul millimètre. C'est alors qu'il s'intéresse à son petit objet noir qu'il pointe également vers moi. Et c'est simplement lorsque la lumière qui s'en échappe me brûle les yeux que je comprends de quoi il s'agit. Quel crétin, j'aurai dû penser que lorsque le coupable revient sur les lieux du crime, il les connaît déjà.

Je vois un petit sourire sadique naître sur son visage avant qu'il n'arme son revolver. Je suis perdu, c'est la fin. . .

A SUIVRE

Je sais la suite arrive vachement tard comme d'hab mais si vous êtes si pressé(e) alors envoyez moi un mail car des fois je perds un peu confiance et j'ai du mal à écrire donc n'ayez pas peur de me bouger les fesses merci. Je vais essayer de me dêpecher pour le prochain chapitre et je sais que la saison 2 de colocataire n'a toujours pas été publié mais j'aime bien paufiner. .


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : De retour pour sauver le monde !

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : aventure, shonen ai, OOC, suspense, POV Heero

Couple : 1&2

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Chapitre3

Son arme toujours pointée sur moi, l'homme sort de l'ascenseur.

" Tiens, tiens, tiens! Mais qu'avons-nous là? Moi qui venais chercher de simples informations, je suis ravie de constater que je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Je dirais même, que je viens de toucher le gros lot. Un ancien pilote de Gundam! Pffff! Quand je pense qu'on nous a interdit de vous toucher un seul cheveux en particulier les votre pilote 01. En effet, vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour mon patron. "

" Qui est-ce? "

" Oh! Mais qu'ai-je fait? Je crois que désormais vous en savez trop n'est ce pas? Il va donc falloir que je vous élimine! En même temps, avec les moyens que nous avons développé, mort ou vif, c'est du pareil au même. Alors adieu! "

Je ferme les yeux très forts. Quel idiot! Je devrais être en train de me préparer pour essayer d'éviter les balles mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Allez Heero! Bouges bon sang! Mais rien à faire. Je pense une dernière fois à Duo et à mes sentiments pour lui lorsque j'entend la détonation.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la balle n'a pas atteint sa cible. J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne vois pas grand chose si ce n'est la lampe de mon ennemi gisant à terre. J'allume donc la mienne et dirige le faisceau au hasard dans l'obscurité. C'est alors que j'aperçois mon homme (pas Duo, ce n'est pas encore le mien) immobile, une lame contre sa gorge, complètement maîtrisé par Duo qui a l'air d'un fou furieux.

J'étais tellement paniqué que je l'avais oublié. Je crois vraiment qu'il va falloir que je prenne une décision si je veux retrouver mon statut de "soldat parfait". Même si je pense que Duo n'est pas d'accord je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

" Rien de cassé, Hee-chan? "

" Hn! "

" Tant mieux! Quant à toi mon joli, tu vas me dire tout tes secrets. Heero, j'ai de quoi l'attacher dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Tu veux bien t'en occuper s'il te plaît? "

" Tu peux patienter un instant, je serais plus rassuré avec un peu de lumière. Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je pense. "

" Ok! Je ne bouge pas et lui non plus "

En disant cela, il presse davantage son couteau contre le cou de l'homme qui ne moufte pas. Au contraire, il sourit étrangement. Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me hâte donc de trouver le panneau. Je fais demi-tour et m'enfonce progressivement dans l'obscurité.

Je trouve enfin l'objet de mes recherches quelques minutes plus tard. Apparemment, quelqu'un a délibérément fait sauter les plombs et je constate également que certains fusibles sont hors d'usage. Tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, on va bien voir ce qui fonctionne encore. J'appuie sur le bouton et un "clac" sonore se fait entendre. Quelques lampes se mettent alors à fonctionner me permettant ainsi de mieux voir ce que ma lampe de poche laissait seulement deviner.

Duo avait raison, il y a du sang partout au sol, sur les murs, et même quelques gouttes ont réussi à s'échouer sur le plafond. Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Les ordinateurs ainsi que tout autre matériel ont été jeté à terre, puis saccagé. Certaines lampes de bureau gisent également au sol, éclairant celui-ci lorsque les ampoules ne sont pas brisées. Des documents et autres papiers sont éparpillés un peu partout. La voix de Duo m'arrache à la contemplation de ce spectacle.

" Merci pour la lumière Hee-chan. Dépêches-toi de revenir, je commence à avoir des crampes. "

" Hn! "

Je m'avance vers Duo afin de récupérer de quoi attacher notre homme.

" Ah, Enfin! "

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il a le mauvais réflexe de relâcher légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur notre ennemi. Celui-ci le ressent et ne perd pas une seconde de plus. Il donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de Duo. Le coup est si violent que mon ami en fait tomber son couteau et se plis en deux sous la douleur. L'inconnu en profite alors pour se dégager. Il se tourne puis administre cette fois-ci un coup de poing magistrale dans le nez de mon ancien coéquipier. Après ça, Duo a du mal à s'en remettre. L'homme se baisse alors pour récupérer le couteau de Duo et se prépare à le rouer de coup.

A cette vue, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mes réflexes de soldat parfait revienne aussitôt. Je me jette en avant pour récupérer le revolver précédemment abandonnée par notre agresseur. Je l'arme et, sans prendre vraiment le temps de viser, je tire. Le type s'écroule alors sur ce qui aurait du être sa future victime qui être toujours écroulée sur le sol gémissante de douleur. Je me précipite vers elle.

" Duo, ça va aller? "

Il a le nez en sang et l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il se dégage brutalement du cadavre, puis se relève un peu chancelant. Je m'avance vers lui et le prend par le bras pour l'aider à marcher lorsqu'il me repousse violemment.

" Mais Heero, t'es con ou quoi? Comment va-t-on faire pour récupérer des infos maintenant qu'il est mort. Tu ne pouvais pas lui tirer dans le bras? Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? "

Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est à cause de lui si mon entraînement a échoué. Je ne veux pas lui avouer qu'il est devenu mon point faible. Je viens d'avoir la preuve qu'au cours de ces années, j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je n'aurai pas du et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix.

" Duo, je pars sur L1. "

" Quoi, qu'est ce que tu me chantes là? "

Je lui tourne alors le dos.

" Eh! Attends un peu! Je veux d'abord une explication à ça! "

Tout en disant cela, il pointe son doigt en direction du cadavre.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui loger une balle en pleine tête? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais on vient de perdre une précieuse source d'information. "

" Si tu tiens tellement à avoir des infos sur ce type, c'est pas compliqué même s'il est mort. Tu peux toujours le fouiller, relever ses empreintes digitales, son ADN en prélevant un de ses cheveux. Grâce à ça tu pourras toujours avoir une chance de retrouver son identité et ainsi remonter jusqu'à son patron. Et le cas échéant, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu fasses peser la faute sur moi car je pense que tu aurais pu lui faire la pire séance de torture que ce mec ne t'aurai rien dit. Et puis laisse moi te dire que c'était lui ou . . . Enfin bref, je dérive de l'essentiel. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que, si tu m'en veux de l'avoir tuer, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu lui soutirer des informations mais uniquement parce que tu n'as pas pu satisfaire Shinigami ".

Il reste tout d'abord bouche bée face au plus long monologue de toute mon histoire puis, se met à ma faire un grand sourire apparemment ravi d'assister à cet événement.

" C'est bon Hee-chan, pas la peine de t'emballer! Je te demande pardon ça te va. T'as raison j'avais envie de me défouler, mais comme tu m'en a empêcher, j'ai vu noire et je t'ai pris en grippe. Désolé. "

" Hn! Sur ce, j'y vais. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui, je sais que tu es un pro pour ce genre de choses. N'oublies pas de récupérer le nécessaire pour l'identifier! Au fait libre à toi de me suivre après ça. "

Je lui tend alors ma carte de visite.

" Voici mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. N'hésites pas à m'appeler ou à venir si tu souhaites venir avec moi. "

J'ai un pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'il refuse de me suivre. Mais je ne dois pas en tenir compte car, si je pars, c'est justement dans le but de mettre mes sentiments de côté. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je me rend compte que Duo me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure.

" Heero, je . . . je voulais savoir pourquoi tu veux te rendre sur L1? "

" J'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas. Bon, je dois y aller. "

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Mais, à peine ai-je fais quelques pas que sa main s'agrippe à mon poignet. Je retiens mon souffle. Je ne dois surtout pas me retourner. Je suis déjà sur le point de craquer alors si jamais je le regarde, sachant ce que je compte faire, je risque de le blesser. Et ça il en est hors de question!

" Fais attention à toi Hee-chan! "

" Hn! "

Il retire sa main et je m'éloigne vers la sortie sans un regard pour lui.

Je suis prêt de la porte d'embarquement où je tarde à monter dans la navette qui me mènera jusqu'à ma colonie d'origine. J'espère toujours que Duo va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis la fois où on s'est quitté. Je n'ai pourtant pas bougé de chez moi. En vain! Les personnes au bout du fil ou qui se sont présentées à ma porte n'était pas celle que j'attendais.

C'est pourquoi c'est avec un maigre espoir que je l'attend aujourd'hui. Comme s'il pouvait savoir quelle navette j'allais prendre! Je suis toujours en train de faire les cents pas lorsqu'une hôtesse m'interpelle. Je cesse donc mon manège.

" Monsieur, prenez-vous la navette à destination de L1? "

" Oui! "

" Alors, il vous faut embarquer immédiatement, la navette ne va pas tarder à décoller. Si vous attendez quelqu'un, je suis navré de vous dire que nous n'avons plus le temps. "

" Non, je n'attend personne, je viens. "

Je franchis la porte d'embarquement après avoir montré mon billet à l'hôtesse. Il ne viendra plus maintenant. J'ai été bête d'espérer. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers le hall puis, la mort dans l'âme, je m'avance vers ce qui sera la prochaine étape dans ma vie de soldat.

A SUIVRE

Cette fois, j'ai été un peu plus rapide comme promis à une de mes lectrices qui m'a laissé une review. Merci Catirella. Voilà je me dépêches de faire la suite. Laissez moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
